What It Means
by Keitorin Asthore
Summary: The act passed in New York on June 24th meant a lot to two boys in Lima, Ohio. Klaine. Oneshot. COMPLETE.


Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox, not me.

* * *

><p>Kurt stared blankly at the screen. "Oh my god," Blaine whispered. "Oh…oh my god."<p>

The entire living room had gone silent. Finn still had a potato chip halfway to his mouth and his new Game Informer drooped from his hands. Carole's book had long ago been discarded. Burt had his hand on Kurt's shoulder so tight his knuckles had whitened.

"Oh my god," Kurt said in a small, breathless voice. "Blaine…oh my god."

"We can get married," Blaine marveled. "When we're older…and we just decide that we…and then we can…we can just do it."

"With permission," Burt said, eyes still riveted to the screen.

"With permission," Blaine hastily added.

Kurt covered his mouth with his shaking hand. "Oh my god, I'm allowed to get married," he whispered. "I can…I can get married."

He buried his face in his hands and dropped his head to Blaine's shoulder. Blaine gripped him tightly, his damp cheek pressed against Kurt's, and in between soft featherlight kisses he whispered foolish little things in his ear, tiny breaths of promises of everything that could someday actually happen.

* * *

><p>Blaine had never felt this light in his life. It was like suddenly…he could do anything. Nothing could touch him. He was invincible.<p>

He parked his car in the garage beside his sister's yellow Aztek and hopped into the house, whistling. "I'm home!" he sang. "And guess what? You'll never guess what happened tonight!"

He tossed his keys on the kitchen counter and hopped into the living room in a funny little-half dance, only to stop dead in his tracks. His sister sat crosslegged on the couch, her laptop on the coffee table and her face in her hands. Her shoulders shook. "Francey?" he said. "What's wrong? Francey?"

She shook her head. He knelt down beside her and tried to tug her hands away from her face. "What's wrong?" he pleaded. "Why are you crying?"

Her answer was nearly lost, but he heard it anyways. "Because I get to see you get married," she sobbed. "And I never thought I could."

* * *

><p>Kurt lay on his back staring up at the ceiling, still too elated to sleep. He ran his fingers along the satin edging of his comforter, his mind racing too quickly as he thought about everything that Blaine had told him, all those sweet promises that weren't just pipe dreams anymore.<p>

He didn't want to sleep. He wanted to stand on his roof and sing. He wanted to run down the street and bang on every door he came to. He wanted to tell everyone. He'd already texted Rachel and Mercedes, he'd discussed it with his parents. He'd even impulsively hugged Finn and received an affectionate embrace and a fond "congrats, dude" in return.

But he was missing someone…

He rolled over, turned on his lamp, and pulled his nightstand drawer open. Carefully he pulled out the gold picture frame and turned it over, smiling at his mother's pretty face. "Hi, Mom," he said, tracing the contour of her cheek with his fingertip. "So guess what?" His smile widened. "Remember when I was little, and I used to play wedding in the backyard, and you would always laugh and tell me you couldn't wait to see the wedding I'd plan when I was getting married?"

He took a deep breath. "I can get married now," he whispered.

Suddenly Mollie Hummel's bright smile and pretty blue eyes blurred. He switched off the lamp and curled up under the covers, hugging his mother's photograph to his chest. He could see her now, calming him down before his walk down the aisle and crying as he said his vows and laughing as she danced with him. He could even see her leaning up to kiss Blaine on the cheek, congratulating him and thanking him for loving her son.

Kurt hugged the picture tightly and imagined his mother beside him, crying with joy alongside him at the news that her precious son could get married. But she wasn't there, so he cried for both of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

I AM JUST FULL OF EMOTION.

FOUR FOR YOU, NEW YORK. YOU GO, NEW YORK.

(and none for California bye.)

Also, I think this the first time Francey has gotten worked up like in any of my stories. But that's just how much she loves Blaine.

And Kurt. IT'S OKAY. I'M SURE YOUR MAMA CAN SEE YOU FROM HEAVEN.


End file.
